


Rescue Me (& other Stargate Atlantis comment_fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rescue Me (John/Evan)<br/>Write Your Own Ticket (Keller)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rescue Me (& other Stargate Atlantis comment_fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Rescue Me (John/Evan)  
> Write Your Own Ticket (Keller)

**Rescue Me (John/Evan)** (for diek09)

"Some rescue." Sheppard quipped sarcastically as Lorne was tossed into his cell.

"Well, it didn't exactly go as planned, sir." Lorne stood up and brushed dirt off his pants. "But we did get Ronon, Rodney and Teyla out."

"So, what's plan B?" Sheppard was sitting on the only piece of furniture in the room, a small wooden bench that was placed against the wall at the back of the small cell.

"Once we made sure your execution wasn't imminent, we decided to return to Atlantis for a puddle jumper. They'll fly in cloaked and avoid all their sentries between here and the gate."

"The gate is two days hike away," Sheppard grumbled, "tell me at least you brought something to eat."

Lorne pulled out a pair of Power Bars as he sat down beside Sheppard on the bench. "Peanut butter or oatmeal?"

"Peanut butter." Sheppard took the offered protein bar and leaned into Lorne slightly. They sat in companionable silence for several moments.

Lorne, noticing the fatigue etched on Sheppard's face, reached up and gently lifted his chin. "When's the last time you ate or slept, sir?"

"Dunno. How long have I been here?" He wadded up the empty wrapper and tossed it across the room. "They come in and take sleeping prisoners at random, I had to make sure I heard them coming."

"I'll keep watch. Get some sleep."

"Well, the bench isn't exactly comfortable, and the ground is ice cold. So it's not like I'll get any sleep anyway."

Lorne removed his empty thigh holster and placed it on the ground near the bench. He then pulled Sheppard's head to his lap. Sheppard curled in and fell asleep almost immediately, his lips slightly parted and his arm wrapped around Lorne's waist.

Lorne desperately tried to think about anything other than his commanding officer's head in his lap, nose pointing towards his stomach. It was going to be a long night.

**Write Your Own Ticket (Keller)** (for krissie678)

Jennifer sat in the Starbuck's quietly sipping her coffee. She watched as people bustled in and out, most on their cell phones chatting away. One man was particularly loud and was apparently having a disagreement with a spouse/partner about some domestic matter.

Out on the street, someone laid into their horn, turning Jennifer's attention to the traffic outside. It didn't surprise her to see that a pedestrian talking on their cell phone had walked directly into traffic. They were lucky that San Fransisco taxi drivers had quick reflexes or they'd have been struck. Jennifer didn't feel like dealing with a medical emergency just now.

After everything she had seen and done, could she really be expected to quietly return to this lifestyle? The medical staff in Atlantis had been trimmed back and she had debated calling up Carolyn to see if she could be of any use there. Sure, there were interesting things to research, particularly some of the new insights into the genetic compatibility of humans and wraith, combining some of Michael's research and Todd's surprisingly logical insights. The regenerative possibilities alone were astonishing. But she knew she'd soon miss the hands-on part of her job. After all, she'd gone into surgery as a means of saving lives, and surgery was still her first love.

So the question that perplexed her was whether or not to hold out on Atlantis or split time with Cheyenne Mountain. Perhaps she could apply for the CMO job on the new Icarus Base, even if it would mean getting used to a whole new set of people. She wondered how many Atlantis personnel would be there. Teyla certianly wouldn't be. Neither would Colonel Sheppard. Sometimes the ability to write your own ticket is overrated, she thought.

Jennifer glanced at her watch. Deciding it was time to hail a cab to insure she got to the airport on time, she began gathering her belongings. Whatever the future held, she was going to enjoy the unexpected gift of spending a couple weeks in Wisconsin with her father. Perhaps there was something about returning to her roots that could help her map out her future.


End file.
